


Конфеты

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [36]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Наркоман и Джон Крамер, кто кого.
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Конфеты

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4ZgjTyP1nk (Ахтунг, кровожадный мультик!)
> 
> Рейтинг за одну деталь от наркомана.
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 37. Конфеты

Джону Крамеру была всегда интересна человеческая сущность, он анализировал людскую психологию и психику, с любопытством наблюдал, как мелкие ничтожные характеры закаляются и приобретают силу. Они теперь знали, сколько стоит жизнь. Все, на ком испытал свой метод Конструктор, постигли самое главное, плевать, что в конце пути и теперь не расскажут ничего и никому.  
Только вот сегодня всё шло не по плану изначально. Джон нашёл этого человека вблизи закусочной «Лейзи пати», тот словно ждал его в тёмном переулке, трясущими пальцами распечатывал пластиковый маленький пакет и не обращал ни на кого внимания. Теперь этот парень сидел в комнате под видеокамерой, перед Джоном во всей красе, ещё не отошедший от снотворного, но уже покрытый испариной на лице. Джон терпеливо дожидался пробуждения наркомана, чтобы начать свою игру.  
Парень открыл глаза через томительных для Джона двадцать минут, покрутил головой по сторонам и криво улыбнулся. Комната была самой обычной, Джон приготовил десять подсказок и длинную цепь на ноге парня. Немного повторялся, но кто его осудит, такой слой населения ему хотелось быстрее проучить и научить ценить жизнь.  
— Хэй, падла! Отдай наркоту! — насмешливо крикнул наркоман, при этом оставаясь серьезен взглядом. Он цепко высматривал себе выход из ситуации, но, чтобы сделать первый шаг, ему нужно было встать.  
— Игра началась, — включил Джон пленку на кассете, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией парня.  
— Да-да, — равнодушно и не испуганно, Джон внутренне напрягся. — Я согласен с тобой поиграть, дозу верни. Поиграем. Я и ты. Во что захочешь.  
— Тебе предстоит выбраться…  
— Не гони, чел, — пробормотал наркоман и поднял руку вверх, его пальцы мелко дрожали, а пота на лице прибавилось. — У меня ломка начинается, я не могу с тобой поиграть и выбраться. Наркота, потом игра.  
Джон нервно хмыкнул, повел плечами и попытался повторить начатое, но, сколько бы ни пытался навязать свою игру, наркоман возвращался к своим требованиям. Конструктор не сдавался, ему необходимо было доказать всему миру, что есть метод, который заставит людей ценить то, что им дано. Через час, когда наркоман судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, выражая свой протест, Джон придумал новую игру. Плевать, что она не на выживание. Наркоман его достал, такие отбросы уже не лечатся.  
— За конфетку — обмен, — вкрадчиво сказал Джон. — Пила под плиткой справа, часть тела мне — доза тебе.  
— По рукам! — согласился неожиданно наркоман и отодвинул тайник, Джон, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как тот отпилил себе палец, раскрашивая пол кровавыми разводами. На удивление не орал, выдохнул резко и оторвал палец от оставшейся недорезанной кожи, затем потрясая им в воздухе. — Возьми, сукин сын, и дай мне леденец!


End file.
